Valentines
by hiriki
Summary: Hiei faria tudo - e mais um pouco - para proteger sua irmã. Estava disposto a protegê-la até de um namorado enlouquecido, mesmo que isso significasse encontros românticos, comida amarga e mais um monte de coisas que ele odiava - incluindo Botan. HB
1. Proposta

**Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho não me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a mais reles poeira do chão. Mas eu aceito o Hiei, então...**

~ Minha mais nova (e segunda) fanfic longa HB - longa em termos, porque pretendo fazê-la menor que a Secrets, se possível. Tentarei abordar de um ângulo mais diferente, mais informal. o/ Espero que gostem!

~ É uma HB, mas posso mencionar outros casais no decorrer. BTW, o principal é HB.

* * *

_Todos provavelmente irão amar, rir  
Num mundo monocromático  
Para o sonho que eu pintei  
Eu não era capaz de mentir_  
**-LM.C - Boys & Girls**

Haviam muitas coisas que Hiei odiava. Eram tantas que, provavelmente, se ele fosse um colegial que tivesse que fazer uma redação sobre todas as coisas das quais não gostava, trinta linhas não bastariam. Nem quarenta, provavelmente. Mas Hiei estava longe de ser um colegial; era um koorime renegado e um ótimo espadachim, além de ser o primeiro - e único - dominador do Kokuryuu-Ha¹. Aquilo tudo o satisfazia muito mais do que uma vida idiota de estudante, embora ele provavelmente nunca tenha parado para pensar sobre isso.

Voltemos, por hora, ao ódio. Dentre as infinidades de coisas odiadas por Hiei, algumas delas vinham ganhando destaque. Uma delas - que passara a ser o alvo principal de toda a sua fúria - tinha cabelos alaranjados e estranhos, uma cara mais estranha ainda e se chamava Kazuma Kuwabara. No início, Hiei não o odiava tanto assim - era apenas desprezo. Mas um fato em especial fizera com que Kuwabara ganhasse o ódio do seu parceiro de lutas: estava namorando sua irmã, embora não tivesse noção disso - poucos sabiam que Yukina era irmã de Hiei. E Kuwabara era mais um na massa de ignorantes que não conhecia o parentesco de Yukina e Hiei. Agora, ele estava namorando a pequena koorime.

E Hiei não gostava nem um pouco disso.

Por que não gostar? Hiei tinha seus próprios motivos. Primeiro: ele achava Kuwabara idiota. Segundo: ele achava Kuwabara um perfeito tarado. Terceiro: sua irmã era inocente demais para aquele tipo de coisa. Quarto: sua irmã merecia algo muito melhor. E ainda haviam outros, que não valem a pena serem citados, por questões de educação e respeito - coisas que o koorime dominador do fogo não levava em consideração, quando se tratava de alguém dando em cima da sua pobre irmã.

O dia em que Kuwabara se declarara para Yukina não era uma lembrança viva na mente de Hiei, porque ele não estava presente na ocorrência, devido a sua falta de vontade de interagir com o resto do mundo. Fora informado da situação por Botan, a simpática ferry girl do Reikai que sempre estava tentando fazê-lo participar de tudo. Quando ouviu o que ela disse, Hiei achava que era apenas um delírio mental daquela louca de cabelos azuis, mas, tratando-se de sua irmã, decidiu ir checar as coisas por si mesmo. Quando houve a reunião seguinte dos amigos no templo de Genkai, o koorime apareceu, e sim, _essa_ era uma lembrança viva na sua mente. Até hoje podia se recordar da sensação de seu estômago se contorcendo de horror, ao ver sua pobre irmã receber afetos daquele... daquele imbecil de cabelo estranho que algum dia fora seu colega de luta.

Não fora uma surpresa, porque Hiei sempre soube que Kuwabara tinha uma tara horrível e incorrigível por Yukina. Mas o koorime nunca esperara que sua irmã fosse, algum dia, aceitar aquele assédio descarado. A ideia de Yukina e Kuwabara caminhando alegremente e soltando juras de amor aos quatro ventos o fazia ter nojo. Sua irmã, sua única irmã - que nem fazia ideia de seu parentesco com aquela figura vilanesca e vestida de preto que era Hiei - estava destinada a amar um idiota. Um acéfalo. Um fraco. Kuwabara despencou uns 40 lances de escada no conceito de Hiei.

E aquilo tudo era a razão para Hiei estar ali, no meio do Ningenkai, escondido na copa folhuda de uma árvore baixa, bem ao lado de um café. Suas costas doíam, seu joelho protestava com câimbras por ele ter mantido a mesma posição durante 3 horas, mas ele não dava atenção a nada disso. Como poderia dar, sabendo que sua irmã estava sendo vítima das taradices "daquele-maldito-Kuwabara" dentro do pequeno café? Os olhos mortiços e rubros se detiveram por um momento na placa animada do local, e depois vagaram para a larga porta de vidro entre as paredes amareladas e claras. Hiei praguejou baixinho; não conseguia ver absolutamente nada. Já tentara algumas posições diferentes nos galhos durante os últimos minutos, mas de nada adiantava, porque deveriam estar numa mesa longe da porta; se quisesse ver, teria que grudar no vidro, ou fazer um buraco na parede. E era nessas horas que ele tinha vontade de ser invisível.

Basicamente, Hiei não estava tentando espionar sua irmã com o namorado; queria apenas se certificar de que ela estaria bem, que Kuwabara não faria nenhuma besteira com ela; _não_, ele não confiava _nem um pouco_ em Kuwabara. Apesar de sua personalidade fria, Hiei se importava muito com Yukina; se importara com ela por toda a vida, porque agora seria diferente? Nada mais justo do que querer saber se o seu "namorado" estava tratando-a bem. Sua vontade era assumir uma posição de "irmão das trevas" e simplesmente impedir que Yukina e Kuwabara namorassem, mas não podia fazer isso, porque não condizia com sua personalidade, e tampouco Yukina sabia que Hiei era seu irmão. Não lhe restava alternativa, a não ser espiar.

O koorime acabou concluindo que talvez ele estivesse começando a odiar paredes, também. Não conseguia ver droga nenhuma, apenas sabia que ambos estavam ali, sua irmã e o imbecil. Seu único consolo é saber que poderia vê-los quando saíssem. Mas, diabos, estavam há 3 horas ali e não saíam!

As paredes amarelas do café fizeram Hiei refletir com impaciência; tudo o que ele queria era um bom motivo para entrar ali. Mas não poderia, certo? Se aparecesse ali, num lugar comum cheio de gente comum, onde sua irmã e seu suposto "amigo" ocupavam-se em namorar, seria bastante suspeito.

Irritado como estava, o koorime decidiu ir embora; poderia pensar em alguma coisa enquanto andava por aí. Hiei decidiu por conta própria que iria ao Templo de Genkai, esperar o retorno de Yukina - isso era raro, porque sempre quem o forçava a ir lá costumava ser Kurama ou Botan.

**~ x ~**

- Botan, a Yukina-chan está por aí?

- Ela ainda não voltou do encontro, Keiko-chan - comentou a voz alegre com um ar de riso maldoso. - O encontro com o Kuwa-chan deve estar sendo realmente bom.

Hiei amaldiçoou aquelas vozes femininas o acordando de seu sono pacífico. Pelo volume do som, deviam estar bem embaixo da árvore que ele se encontrava. Ao ouvir as palavras das duas, seus olhos procuraram o céu; estava escuro. O maldito céu já estava escuro e Yukina ainda não havia voltado? Teria aquele idiota sequestrado sua irmã? Sentindo um peso incômodo com aqueles pensamentos, Hiei olhou por entre as folhas ao seu lado, procurando as autoras da conversa. Não conseguiu divisar Keiko na grama escurecida pela noite, mas rapidamente localizou a cabeleira em tons vivos de azul de Botan. A voz dela também era mais evidente no silêncio da noite.

- ...me sinto feliz pela Yukina-chan, porque ela sempre pareceu tão sozinha, não é? - Botan falava animadamente enquanto brincava com os dedos. - Agora ela tem o Kuwa-chan como companhia. Ele parece que se importa mesmo com ela, acho tão incrível!

"Tinha que ser essa baka Onna", pensou Hiei com azedume. Como ela podia achar uma situação tão deprimente bonita? Por acaso ela vivia dentro de um conto de fadas?

- Ela nunca achou o irmão, não é mesmo? - questionou Keiko, aproximando-se da amiga.

O koorime aguçou a audição. "Se essa Onna _ousar_ contar algo, terei um bom motivo para matá-la".

- N... Não! - Botan disse, com um sorriso lavado e sem-graça. - Oh, já está escuro, eu não tinha reparado! Será que eles não vão voltar?

O modo brusco que Botan usara para fugir do assunto deixava várias evidências de que ela estava escondendo algo; felizmente, Keiko não pareceu reparar.

Se tivesse reparado, Hiei faria aquela ferry girl se considerar morta.

- Ah, é mesmo! Daqui a dois dias eu e o Yusuke vamos sair com eles. Você não quer vir, Botan-san?

- Huh? Um encontro de casais, é isso? - brincou Botan com uma voz risonha. Hiei não conseguiu enxergar, mas Keiko corou. - Não, prefiro não ir. Não me enquadro nesses casais _felizes para sempre_. - ela deu um risinho de ar malvado.

- Mas...! - Keiko tentava argumentar, um pouco sem jeito; a guia espiritual riu da amiga.

- Não fique com essa cara, Keiko-chan! Não há nada errado em namorar alguém e sair por aí, certo? - disse a ferry girl. "Há tudo de errado sim, se esse alguém for o Kuwabara", pensou Hiei, irritado. - Essas coisas são mais adequadas para casais. Não se preocupe, estou bem sozinha! - Botan deu uma piscadela confiante. - Vamos lá na frente ver se a Yukina-chan já chegou? Eu ouvi um barulho de alguma coisa...

Keiko e Botan fizeram a curva no templo e desapareceram na escuridão suave. Hiei observou os cabelos azuis dançando com o vento até eles desaparecerem junto com os castanho-curtos da namorada de Yusuke.

_Essas coisas são mais adequadas para casais._

A frase da ferry girl martelava na cabeça do koorime; achava que tinha uma ideia.

~ **x** ~

A porta do pequeno quarto abriu-se com um estalinho e Botan entrou cantarolando de boca fechada, enquanto caminhava para um pequeno armário, de costas para a janela - ela havia acabado de jantar com Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko e Yusuke. Naquele cômodo onde estava, tudo era claro e alegre; as paredes, o tapete, até a cama de armar. No teto, uma luz amarela e gentil pendia, combinando com a atmosfera suave e agradável do quarto. Botan agora estava ajoelhada de frente para o pequeno armário de madeira clara, vasculhando alguma coisa na segunda gaveta do móvel.

- Onna.

A voz fria e sem emoção lhe chamando daquela maneira peculiar fez um pequeno calafrio percorrer suas costas, enquanto ela se virava, assustada. Conhecia aquela voz e aquele timbre; ambos pertenciam a Hiei, que agora estava empoleirado no parapeito da janela dela e, ao vê-la se virar, saltou dali para o meio do quarto, ficando em frente a ela.

- Hiei! - Botan disse, sentindo os olhos frios a observarem. - O que você estava fazendo no meu quarto?

- Hn. Que ridículo. Eu estava na janela.

- A janela faz parte do meu quarto - disse a garota com ar de riso. Ao notar o olhar duro dele que parecia dizer "continue fazendo piadinhas e eu corto seu pescoço inútil", o sorriso de Botan endureceu e morreu, e não pôde deixar de sentir um certo medo.

Seguiu-se um silêncio desagradável, enquanto Botan mirava a figura carrancuda de preto que olhava para as paredes claras atrás dela com total desinteresse, e tentava pensar em dizer algo não muito ameaçador para ele.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse no Makai... por que voltou?

- Engraçado você perguntar isso. - ele disse com a voz baixa de sempre, um sorriso irônico curvando seus lábios. - Normalmente você está sempre me entupindo de motivos idiotas para vir para cá, para alguma reuniãozinha sem propósito.

Botan fez um bico irritadiço com a boca.

- Claro! Você precisa socializar com a gente, Hiei! Somos seus amigos! - as afirmações dela fizeram o koorime girar os olhos. - E você sempre gosta de saber como está a Yukina-chan, certo? Eu sei que você é um irmão dedicado.

A ferry girl usou um tom especialmente aveludado - acompanhado de um sorriso meigo e excessivamente alegre - para proferir as duas últimas frases. Hiei sentiu algo que lembrava vergonha, ao aliar a fala dela ao fato de ele ter ficado metade do dia empoleirado numa árvore, tentando ver sua irmã dentro de um café.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Onna. - disse o koorime rapidamente; ao lembrar de Yukina, lembrara também do motivo que o levara até aquele quarto tão perfumado e alegre, onde tudo se tornava fofinho e meio idiota.

- Minha ajuda? - Botan franziu o cenho e se levantou do chão, surpresa. - Como assim?

_- "_Essas coisas são mais adequadas para casais" - entoou o koorime, repetindo com exatidão a frase que Botan dissera há alguns poucos minutos. - O que quis dizer com isso?

A ferry girl quase deixou cair no chão o par de meias que segurava.

- Você está escutando as minhas conversas, Hiei?! - ela perguntou com um ar indignado, apontando uma meia rosa para ele com ar feroz.

- Errado. Você era quem estava conversando aos berros debaixo da _minha_ árvore.

- E você fez questão de escutar, não é? - provocou Botan, fazendo um beicinho. Pela segunda vez, Hiei lhe lançou um olhar mortal, que a fez reavaliar suas palavras. - E-Em todo caso, não entendo porque você quer saber o que eu quis dizer.

- Não precisa entender. Apenas me diga.

Botan quis responder aquilo do seu jeito, mas achou que o koorime provavelmente poderia concretizar suas ameaças se ela o irritasse mais. Resolveu, por fim, usar de sua amabilidade para amaciar aquele coração frio e impenetrável que Hiei possuía.

- Bom, eu quis dizer que não podia aceitar o convite da Keiko-chan porque aquele tipo de passeio entre casais... ah, eu não sei se você vai entender isso, Hiei! - ela mordeu os lábios nervosamente, tentando achar as palavras, enquanto o koorime fitava-a com um ar confuso. - Quando as pessoas saem para passear em casais, bem... não é normal ninguém ir sozinho, sabe? Não faz sentido.

- Hn. Por quê?

Botan fez uma carranca mal-humorada com o rosto.

- Não é, simplesmente não é! Isso quebra a harmonia, mais ou menos assim.

Decididamente, aquela Onna adorava um romantismo, foi o que Hiei deduziu.

- Ah. Como eu pensei.

- Huh? - Botan piscou, confusa. - Você veio aqui apenas para perguntar isso? Qual sentido que isso faz?

- Não. - Hiei observou-a com as pupilas rubras escapando por entre as pálpebras semi-cerradas. - Eu preciso que você forme casal comigo, Onna.

* * *

**¹Kokuryuu-Ha: as Chamas Negras Mortais do Hiei.**

**N.A.: Minha nova longfic HB! \O/ Acho que o tempo vai ficar apertado para atualizar a Secrets, a Sem Razão e agora essa! XD Mas tudo bem, estou de férias, e bem animada para fazer essa fic. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! Ele ficou meio estranho e talvez o Hiei tenha ficado OOC, não sei, mas dei o máximo que pude, morrendo de sono como eu estou. A ideia central da fanfic é mostrar o que o Hiei é capaz de fazer para "proteger" a Yukina daquilo que ele acha errado, e mostrar até onde isso vai levar ele e a Botan! XD Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam! o/ Farei o possível para postar o cap. 02 o quanto antes.**


	2. Conflitos

**Segundo cap.! o/ Até que postei rápido XDD Espero que gostem, dei o meu melhor \o/**

Todo mundo já sabe que YuYu Hakusho não me pertence, então não precisa repetir, né?

**

* * *

**

_Não é como se eu tivesse puxado o fio do destino , certo?  
É um milagre que dois corações opostos estão se apoiando um ao outro.  
Antes de eu te conhecer, eu falava pouco e nem sequer  
podia sorrir sinceramente.  
_**-An Cafe - My heart leaps for "C"**

"Eu preciso que você forme casal comigo, Onna."

Aquela frase bizarra e inesperada soou apagada na mente de Botan, ao ponto de que ela precisou de dez ou vinte segundos mirando assustada a face inabalável de Hiei, até que conseguisse falar mais uma vez.

- Quêêê?

Hiei permaneceu em silêncio. Tinha certeza de que falara alto o bastante para que ela escutasse. "Será que além de idiota, ela está ficando surda?", pensou ele, incomodado com o olhar perplexo que a garota fixava nele.

Um segundo depois ela estava rindo.

Gargalhando.

E Hiei estava ocupado fuzilando-a com o olhar.

- O que foi agora? Eu disse alguma besteira? - os olhos rubros se estreitaram perigosamente, como se dissessem que ela estaria morta se respondesse "sim" aquela pergunta.

Botan se apoiava nos joelhos enquanto ria, e tomou fôlego para falar:

- Eu escutei que... acho que estou ficando... - e ela voltou a rir novamente, quase enfiando a cara no tapete.

Alguma coisa dentro da cabeça de Hiei queimou e estalou, como se sua consciência estivesse se revirando em chamas de raiva.

- Onna... se você não parar com essa risada estúpida _agora_...

O sorriso esmaeceu e desapareceu do rosto de Botan com a mesma rapidez que viera. Ela fazia um esforço para se manter séria, e ocasionais traços de medo sobressaíam nas suas faces.

- Mas... Hiei... - a ferry girl coçou a cabeça, confusa. - Acho que não entendi o que você disse...

- Eu já disse, eu quero que voc...

O koorime se calou rapidamente ao ver a porta abrir com um estalinho abafado e revelar as figuras de Keiko e Yukina.

- Botan-san! - chamou Keiko, parecendo não ter visto Hiei (que agora tentava disfarçar sua presença enquanto olhava fixamente para o par de meias rosas atiradas pelo chão). - Nós vamos jogar cartas, porque você não v... ah! Hiei-san!

O koorime respondeu apenas com um olhar desinteressado na direção da porta. Apesar de seus olhos estarem voltados para Keiko, sua atenção estava toda em Yukina - não a via desde que ela voltara, e ansiava por saber se o maldito namorado havia deixado algum dano aparente em sua pobre irmã. Ela parecia inteira, apesar de tudo.

- Vocês estavam conversando? - surpreendeu-se Yukina. Antes que Botan pudesse explicar que, na verdade, Hiei estava apenas ameçando suas risadas de morte e ela apenas tentando se manter viva, a koorime continuou, com um sorriso suave: - Venha jogar cartas conosco também, Hiei-san!

Botan virou a cabeça bruscamente para o youkai de fogo, imaginando qual resposta ele daria; naqueles momentos, ela se sentia parte de uma novela dramática entre irmãos. Hiei sequer teve tempo de descolar os lábios um do outro, quando uma voz irrompeu pelo corredor:

- Yukina-saaaan!

A expressão austera de Hiei rapidamente se metamorfoseou em um ódio incandescente borbulhando por debaixo da pele, mas apenas a ferry girl ajoelhada no chão pôde notar isso, porque as outras duas meninas haviam virado a cabeça na direção do autor do chamado - a inconfundível voz alegre e aguda, aliada ao levíssimo rubor que preencheu as faces de Yukina, rapidamente denunciou que se tratava de Kazuma Kuwabara no corredor. Botan observou os punhos de Hiei tremerem de raiva, e rapidamente a guia repetiu baixinho um mantra para dissipar os sentimentos ruins, com medo que o koorime acabasse explodindo seu quarto em chamas negras.

- K-Kazuma-san! - Hiei e Botan puderam escutar a voz da koorime no corredor, a pouca distância do quarto onde estavam. Keiko havia ido junto.

- Yukina-san, eu comprei refrigerante de uva para você! Você me disse que gostava, certo? - disse a voz galante de Kuwabara, ecoando levemente no corredor.

- S-Sim...

Botan riu ao imaginar o rosto de Kuwabara conversando com a namorada. Ele falou mais uma vez:

- Ah! Keiko-chan! O que você está fazendo aqui? O Urameshi está lá na sala!

- Eu estava chamando a Botan-san e o Hiei-san para virem jogar cartas com a gente, e... - começou Keiko, sendo bruscamente interrompida pelo namorado de Yukina:

- O quê?! O anãozinho está aqui? Só pode ser um anúncio de desastre natural! Quem o arrastou para cá dessa vez?

A guia espiritual quase pôde sentir o ódio se revolvendo e pulsando no koorime plantado atrás dela; ser chamado de _anãozinho_ era uma das inúmeras coisas que o fazia se irritar. Especialmente quando o autor da fala tinha cabelos laranjas e namorava sua irmã. Botan começava a achar que os mantras não funcionariam para aplacar aquele coração amargo, e talvez ela devesse apelar para uma reza forte ou algo assim.

- Não faço ideia, eu o encontrei no quarto da Botan-sa... - mais uma vez, Keiko teve sua frase interrompida pela voz berrante de Kuwabara:

-_ Quêêêê_?! Aquele maníaco do Hiei estava no quarto da Botan? Temos que ir lá agora! Isso é pior do que um desastre natural! Ele pode estar equartejando-a nesse momento, ou estripando-a, vocês sabem o quanto eles se odeiam... ele pode até estar _abusando_ da inocência dela ou algo assim!

"Cale a boca, por favor! Kuwa-chan, cale essa boca se você tem amor a vida!", mentalizava a guia espiritual, temendo pela própria vida e pela do amigo; se Hiei se irritasse, poderia pôr todo aquele templo abaixo.

E parecia que o koorime estava disposto _mesmo_ a fazer algo daquele tipo.

Botan teve a impressão de escutar um rosnado atrás de si; virando-se rapidamente, deparou-se com a figura feroz de Hiei.

- Maldito... - ele vociferou baixinho, enquanto puxava o punho da espada.

"Meu Deus! Ele vai matar a todos nós! Ele está irritado e vai acabar com as nossas vidas aqui mesmo!", pensou Botan dramaticamente. Num impulso, ela já estava de pé.

- Hiei, o que você...

O koorime não lhe deu atenção, passando por ela a passos duros. Instintivamente, Botan agarrou-se com os dois braços no braço dele.

- Solte - ele rosnou, lançando-lhe um olhar de máquina mortífera.

Botan precisou de todo o seu auto-controle e coragem para não sucumbir de medo perante aqueles olhos afogados em raiva. Ela sentiu seus joelhos tremerem.

- Não! Você não sabe o que está fazendo, Hiei!

- Eu sei, sim. Me largue se não quiser perder um pedaço.

No corredor, Yukina e Keiko tentavam conter Kuwabara do mesmo modo, garantindo-lhe que Botan - ainda - estava inteira e que não havia nada de errado com nenhum dos dois. Aos poucos, a namorada de Yusuke e a irmã de Hiei conseguiram arrastar o garoto para fora daquele corredor, que parecia se convencer do que sua namorada dizia; em poucos minutos, o corredor estava silencioso de novo.

No quarto de Botan, estava uma cena engraçada. Hiei estava curvado para frente, como se lutasse contra uma força gravitacional dez vezes maior do que o normal, que não lhe deixava caminhar perfeitamente. A razão daquilo, porém, era Botan, que o agarrava pelos ombros num esforço desesperado de contê-lo; ela estava de olhos apertados e fechados, esperando a qualquer momento sentir a lâmina da espada de Hiei atravessando seu corpo e lhe mandando para a terra dos mortos. Estava determinada a não deixar que ele atacasse Kuwabara. Um minuto se passou em silêncio, com Botan sentindo os cabelos negros lhe espetarem o rosto, e o koorime parando de andar. Ela permaneceu na mesma posição, até ele sibilar:

- Me solte _agora_, Onna, se não vou esquecer que você não passa de uma mulher sem força nenhuma e vou acabar com você.

A ferry girl não precisou de um segundo aviso; se afastou, ofegante, um medo horrível ainda dançando nos orbes rosados dela.

- Me desculpe, Hiei! Mas você...

- Já entendi. Não precisa disso. Eu não vou perder meu tempo com aquele imbecil. - ele fez uma pequena pausa e deu um meio-sorriso frio, antes de dizer: - Você está começando a ter alguma coragem, Onna.

Botan deu um sorrisinho, orgulhosa de si mesma. Tinha vontade de sair gritando por aí que impedira um youkai enlouquecido de ódio de matar um amigo seu com suas próprias mãos, mas não chegou a fazê-lo; aquele sorriso era tão intimidador quanto os olhos secos.

- Ei, Hiei! - chamou a guia espiritual, vendo que o koorime se desviava para a janela para ir embora; por que ele nunca usava a porta? - O que você queria falar comigo, antes?

Botan ainda estava convencida que escutara errado o que ele dissera; aquele koorime mal-encarado nunca, _nunca mesmo_, pediria algo daquele tipo para ela.

- Você escutou o que eu disse. Sabe muito bem o que eu pedi. - ele replicou com simplicidade.

- Não! Eu não escutei!

Hiei se virou para ela com uma carranca mal-humorada. Maldita mulher burra. Teria que explicar tudo para ela?

- Você disse que não faz sentido ir alguém sozinho num encontro entre casais.

- Sim, eu disse - confirmou a ferry girl -, mas o que...

- Então, eu tenho que formar casal com alguém se eu quiser ir em algo assim. - o koorime proferiu essas palavras em tom conclusivo. - Você é a única aqui que serve para isso. Você não está em casal com ninguém.

Botan achava engraçado o jeito como ele falava sobre aquele assunto: "formar casal", "não está em casal", todas aquelas expressões estranhas delatavam a inexperiência de Hiei em assuntos amorosos. "Quem sou eu para rir disso? Eu também não tenho experiência nenhuma nisso!", pensou a guia, sentindo o estômago rodar.

- Sim... mas... - ela falava e olhava para ele de uma forma hesitante. - Por que você quer ir nesse encontro? Eu ainda não entendi!

Hiei bufou.

- Yukina estará indo com aquele idiota.

Botan precisou de alguns segundos para processar a informação, antes de gritar:

- Ahh! Você quer zelar pela pureza da Yukina-chan, ou algo assim! - os olhos dela brilharam de emoção e o sorriso constante se alargou, como se estivesse presenciando uma cena extremamente açucarada de filme romântico. - Que lindo! Típico de um irmão mais velho! Que coisa mais _fofa_!

Hiei olhou-a com um ar azedo. Aquela mulher não era nem um pouco normal.

- Então, você já entendeu. É apenas isso.

- Mas, espere, Hiei! - pediu Botan, quando viu que ele estava prestes a saltar da janela. Ele se virou com uma expressão de poucos amigos para ela, que continuou a falar: - Você não precisa se preocupar! O Kuwa-chan é uma boa pessoa! Ele nunca faria nada de errado com a Yukina-chan!

- Hn. - um forte tom de descrença pontilhava a voz do koorime. - Eu não sou idiota a ponto de confiar tão cegamente naquele imbecil. - Hiei desviou o olhar. - De qualquer forma, eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Eu posso encontrar meu jeito.

O koorime saltou do parapeito. Botan rapidamente correu até a janela, debruçando-se onde ele estivera há poucos minutos e gritando para a figura de preto que se afastava:

- Hiei! Eu quero ajudar você! Eu _vou_ ajudar você, seu bobo!

Ela ficou apreensiva, mordendo os lábios, perguntando-se se ele a escutara. Um sorriso se formou sem querer em seus lábios quando ela o ouviu gritar "Baka" a alguma distância.

- Ei! Não fale assim de mim! - protestou ela com ar zangado, mas ele não respondeu, sumindo na noite. Botan riu e aninhou as mãos uma na outra, enquanto dizia consigo mesma: - Eu vou ajudar você e a Yukina-chan, Hiei. Assim, quem sabe, vocês poderão eliminar todos esses segredos e viverem como irmãos. Eu quero vê-los_ felizes_.

A ferry girl sorriu para o quarto vazio, antes de atravessá-lo numa corrida rápida e pular as meias no chão, abrindo a porta e alcançando o corredor. Estava a hora de começar a botar aquele plano em ação.

**~ x ~**

- Pode falar, Botan-san. Estou escutando.

A guia espiritual mordeu os lábios e olhou para o próprio colo, onde suas mãos descansavam. Droga. Ela não imaginava que fosse ser tão difícil, logo no começo.

A cozinha do templo de Genkai, pequena e simples, estava vazia, exceto por duas garotas. A primeira delas tinha cabelos castanhos e curtos, e ocupava-se em esfregar alguns pratos dentro de uma pia rasa; era o dia de Keiko lavar a louça. A outra garota, de cabelos azuis presos num rabo atrás da cabeça, sentava-se numa banqueta alta e balançava os pés calçados por meias brancas e sandálias de fibra, enquanto mirava as costas das mãos e tentava pôr aquilo em palavras.

- Bem... - começou Botan, volvendo os olhos para as costas de Keiko. - Você, Keiko-chan, e o Yusuke, vão junto com a Yukina-chan e o Kuwa-chan para... aquele encontro, certo? Daqui a dois dias, não é?

- Sim! - as bochechas de Keiko se curvaram num sorriso, e ela se virou para a amiga. - Você mudou de ideia e decidiu vir conosco, Botan-san?

A ferry girl quase soltou um grito de susto. Keiko era tão direta.

- Bem... - disse a guia em tom manhoso, torcendo as mãos - é um encontro de casais, afinal...

- Sim. Por isso que o Kurama-kun e a Shizuru-san não vão. - comentou Keiko com um ar pensativo. E acrescentou, mais para si do que para a outra: - Embora eu ache que seja apenas uma questão de tempo até eles se acertarem.

- Sério?! - quis saber Botan, ávida por fofocas. - Eles se gostam?

- Bem, eu acho que sim, embora Yusuke diga que não - respondeu a garota de cabelos castanhos com um riso baixo.

- Ah! Então eles deveriam ir para o encontro também!

- Bom, mas é um encontro para casais, não de amigos. Se eles não admitirem que são um casal, não dá certo, você sabe do que estou falando. Você mesma disse que não fazia sentido ir só! - Keiko voltou-se para os pratos sujos restantes.

Na verdade, Botan não sabia. Mas decidiu não verbalizar isso. Ela corou um pouco e levantou o rosto para a cabeleira castanha da amiga.

- Eu estarei indo também. - a ferry girl murmurou quase inaudivelmente.

Keiko se virou para a amiga, sem entender.

- Mas você disse que não queria ir, que estava bem sozinha, Botan-san...

Botan engoliu em seco e engrenou um sorriso.

- Não vou sozinha. Eu e Hiei iremos... iremos juntos.

* * *

**N.A.: Como prometido, o cap. 02, bem cedo! Confesso que não sabia muito bem o que fazer nesse capítulo, porque tenho apenas alguns pontos da história planejados, e eu não tinha pensado em nada para esse capítulo! Acabei improvisando, por isso me perdoem por qualquer deslize ._.' Gostei muito dos reviews, viu? Eu pensei que ninguém leria essa fic! *-* Espero que tenham gostado, o capítulo 03 virá o mais breve possível e será mais "interessante" 8'D Deixem reviews e digam o que acharam! \o/**


	3. Primeiras experiências

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu me esforcei bastante nele por ser o cap. do encontro, então...**

**Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence, e isso não fez diferença na vida de ninguém (ya, rly).  
**

**

* * *

**

_Como eu corro com pressa, o colar que balança no meu peito me avisa  
O relacionamento feliz onde tudo parecia ser como doces frutas  
Não me preocupo com os meus sapatos usados com os meus saltos que se sobressaem.  
Eu esqueço de mim próprio e só penso nela.__  
_**-An Cafe - One Way Love**

Botan caminhou até a parede lisa de madeira prensada pelo o que lhe pareceu a décima vez, ouvindo seus tamanquinhos estalarem. Ela fez a curva e continuou andando sempre daquele jeito, de um lado para o outro, até sentir as pernas suficientemente cansadas para que sentasse no batente suspenso do templo e suspirasse consigo mesma, um ar de irritação rondando seu rosto normalmente alegre.

O dia ao redor dela estava claro e silencioso, e o sol derramava seus raios de forma quase uniforme por toda a floresta e pelas paredes de madeira, causando um bonito efeito dourado. Atrás da ferry girl, não havia nada, a não ser o templo de Genkai, completamente vazio, excetuando a figura solitária da guia. Há uns vinte ou trinta minutos, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara e Yukina estavam ali, preparando as últimas cestas de piquenique e animados para o encontro. Era normal - ou melhor, no Ningenkai, aquilo era normal - que os namorados fossem buscar suas respectivas acompanhantes, onde quer que elas estivessem. E assim havia sido feito; Yukina, que morava no templo de Genkai junto com a velha e a ferry girl, fora recepcionada por um Kuwabara ansioso e alegre. Keiko tinha se encontrado com Yusuke na cidade, e ambos haviam ido juntos até o templo para acompanharem os amigos até o pequeno campo marcado para o encontro. E Hiei, que supostamente deveria vir buscar para desempenhar seu papel de "namorado" - mesmo que o único interesse do koorime fosse arranjar um motivo para espancar Kuwabara até a morte por causa de sua irmã - não havia aparecido ali ainda. Botan soltou um gemido descontente, enquanto olhava o céu claro. "Hiei! Você esqueceu do que você mesmo planejou?! O que você pensa que está fazendo?" ela se questionou mentalmente, abraçando os joelhos.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - a voz fria disse.

Primeiramente, Botan achou que seus pensamentos estivessem se materializando na voz de Hiei, e aquilo lhe assustou. Depois, acabou reparando na figura carrancuda do koorime a sua frente, olhando-a com uma mescla de desprezo e incompreensão.

- Eu estava pensando nisso! Onde você estava? Estamos atrasados! - ela falou rapidamente, atropelando as frases.

Hiei ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Indo para aquele lugar no meio do mato onde vai ser esse maldito encontro. Você não estava por lá, então tive que sair catando você por aí.

Botan encarou-o com indignação; parecia prestes a ter um ataque epilético de tanto nervosismo.

- Se você quer que o pessoal acredite que nós somos... nós somos... nós somos... - a palavra custou-lhe a sair - nós somos _namorados_, faça por onde!

- O que eu fiz de errado? - quis saber o koorime, a indiferença se mesclando a irritação.

- Não é óbvio?! Você tinha que vir me buscar! Qualquer um saberia disso! - a ferry girl apontava para ele, como se quisesse demonstrar o quão visível era sua incompetência.

- Buscar para quê? Você se tornou tão demente que não consegue andar com as próprias pernas, Onna?

Botan mordeu os lábios, tentando conter a vontade de passar três ou quatro horas seguidas gritando com ele; a única coisa que a impedia de fazer isso era o medo.

- Não é nada assim, Hiei! Você não entende porque você nunca... nunca teve um _relacionamento_ - ela proferiu a última palavra como se estivesse soltando um palavrão.

- E daí? - o koorime abriu um sorriso sarcástico. - Você também não teve nenhum.

A guia abriu a boca, pronta para gritar "como você pode ter tanta certeza?!", até que se deu conta que, de fato, ele estava certo. Nunca tivera nenhum relacionamento amoroso.

E, sinceramente, ela nunca se imaginara tendo nenhum tipo de relacionamento com Hiei. Céus, sustentar um falso namoro com aquele koorime estava sendo mais difícil do que o esperado.

- Bom, eu tenho alguma experiência com o que eu vejo aqui no Ningenkai, diferente de você, então você deveria me escutar um pouquinho que fosse, certo? Somos uma equipe! Se você quiser que tudo dê certo para a Yukina-chan, você vai precisar da minha ajuda!

- Hn. Eu só preciso de você para ter um pretexto para ir lá.

- Hiei! - Botan prostrou-se defronte ao koorime, agarrando as bordas do vestidinho rosa para que ele não voasse com o vento que vinha dali. - Por que você tem que agir assim? Eu quero ajudar você! Eu vou lhe ajudar a enxergar que o Kuwabara é bom o bastante para a Yukina-chan, ele não é esse horroros...

- Eu conheço aquele maldito, você não precisa descrevê-lo para mim. E eu nunca disse que queria a sua ajuda.

- Ah, é? - berrou Botan com um ar indignado e choroso, enquanto o koorime andava para próximo a escadaria do templo, disposto a sair dali com ela. - Então você não precisa de mim para fingir nada, certo? Ótimo! Eu não queria ir, de qualquer forma! Afinal, você _não quer_ a minha ajuda.

A ferry girl bufou consigo mesma, alisando os fiapos de cabelo que teimavam em cair no seu rosto e sentindo algo forte e insistente pulsar nervosamente dentro dela. "Esse Hiei! Ele me tira do sério! Eu sempre consigo ser tão calma, sempre me sinto tão feliz com tudo! Ele me faz perder qualquer paciência!", pensou a garota, respirando com força de olhos fechados.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, uma mão maior que a sua fechou-se sobre seu pulso, arrastando-a com uma força admirável.

- H-Hiei! - gaguejou Botan, reconhecendo os cabelos negros e eriçados à sua frente. - O que você está...

- Eu já disse, você vem comigo, Onna. Não é uma questão de escolha. Eu poderia matar você aqui mesmo, se eu quisesse.

Botan sentiu como se sua alma estivesse escorregando sem um pára-quedas dentro dela. Definitivamente, sentir medo não era nada agradável.

- Você... você não faria isso, não é mesmo? - ela deu um risinho nervoso, usando sua melhor carinha de gato. - Não seja tão mau, Hiei!

- Hn. Suba logo.

- O quê? - a ferry girl piscou, vendo o outro ajoelhado de costas para ela.

- Suba nas minhas costas, Onna. - ele deu uma pequena pausa, como se ele mesmo estivesse absorvendo o horror da situação. - Isso é terrivelmente humilhante, mas já que estamos atrasados por culpa _sua_, não tem outro jeito.

Botan quis reafirmar que a culpa era toda dele por não conhecer os costumes românticos do Ningenkai, mas decidiu não comprar mais briga depois daquela ameaça de morte que lhe parecera tão séria. Em vez disso, sugeriu:

- Por que não vamos no meu remo? Eu sou muito grande para você, e...

- Não. - interrompeu Hiei, virando o rosto e olhando-a com irritação. - Aquela coisa é devagar. Suba.

Com certa relutância, a guia obedeceu. Seus braços finos abraçaram o pescoço dele, e ela encaixou as pernas cuidadosamente, como se estivesse montando num cavalo enlouquecido. Hiei se assustou com a leveza dela; mal sentia o peso de Botan, excetuando as mãos quentes dela que se agarravam nele para não cair.

- Hiei, você não...

O pedido de Botan para que ele não fosse rápido demais foi abruptamente interrompido, pois o koorime havia começado a correr. Botan teve tempo apenas de sentir o corpo dele se inclinando para a frente enquanto o vento zumbia em seus ouvidos de forma assustadora, e seus cabelos chicoteavam seu rosto. A ferry girl apertou com mais força os ombros e o pescoço do youkai, tentando se segurar; se Hiei fosse um humano normal, já teria sido esganado por aquelas mãos desesperadas que lhe apertavam com tanta força. Mas, definitivamente, ele _não_ era normal. Alguém que corria naquela velocidade só podia ser um louco, pelo menos era o que Botan achava.

Em poucos minutos, o koorime pousou com suavidade numa clareira arborizada e iluminada em tons de verde e pastel, cercada por árvores em declive. Um pouco abaixo, estendia-se um largo campo verde, onde fora combinado para o grupo se encontrar. Quando aterrisaram na grama, Botan continuou agarrada no youkai, levemente paralisada pelo choque.

- Você não vai sair daí? - ele resmungou.

Botan rapidamente soltou-se de Hiei, um pouco tonta e assustada. Apalpando seus cabelos, soltou um gemido fraco; seu penteado tinha ido para o inferno. O vento transformara sua cabeça numa montanha coberta por cabelos azuis desordenados. Ela tentou rapidamente alisá-los em cima da cabeça, sem muito sucesso. Olhando o vestido, ela quase soltou um grito; seu vestido, seu lindo vestido rosa curto, estava parecendo um pano de chão torcido de tão amassado que estava. Ela sentiu vontade de se jogar no chão e começar a chorar, e em seguida atirar seus tamancos colina abaixo. A voz leve de Hiei a despertou de seu desespero particular.

- Vamos de uma vez.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum nesse estado! - protestou Botan, apontando para si mesma.

Hiei simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar frio e intenso, como se dissesse que mais um chilique renderia um belo golpe de espada nela. Resignada, a ferry girl mordeu os lábios e se calou, alisando o vestido da melhor maneira que podia e se perguntando porque ele a odiava tanto. Quando olhou para frente, ele já estava quase descendo a colina em direção a onde estavam os outros.

- Hiei! - ela berrou, correndo atrás dele e tropeçando nos tamanquinhos.

O koorime não parou de andar, e tampouco se virou para ela. Sem alternativa, Botan puxou os tamancos, e, a pés descalços, correu o mais rápido que pôde até ele, amaldiçoando mentalmente aquele youkai cruel e sem coração que gostava de lhe fazer de idiota.

Quando a distância entre ambos estava curta o bastante, a ferry girl agarrou o koorime pelo braço e o puxou para trás, quase o derrubando do chão por ele ser menor que ela.

- Que mer...

- Hiei, tem algumas coisas que você precisa entender! - disse Botan em uma voz desesperada. Se Hiei não a conhecesse, iria pensar que ela ia fazer uma declaração de amor ou algo assim.

O koorime virou-se para ela, esperando uma continuação.

- Eu amo você, Hiei!

A guia falou em um tom açucarado e alegre, abrindo um sorriso faiscante para ele. Hiei sentiu como se uma bola de tênis tivesse batido com força no seu cérebro. Tentou articular alguma palavra, mas apenas ruídos furiosos saíam de sua boca, até que ele conseguiu falar:

- Não faça essa brincadeira idiota comigo, mulher.

- Está vendo? Você não sabe! Não é assim! - ela gritou, fazendo uma negativa com a cabeça e o olhando como se ele fosse um aluno rebelde que acabara de engolir o estojo.

- O quê? Você está enlouquecendo?

- Não! Eu testei você! Quando eu disser algo assim para você, você deve sorrir e dizer que me ama também!

Hiei abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Por que eu faria algo tão mentiroso?

- Porque nós estamos fingindo ser namorados!

Ele fez um momento de silêncio, como se estivesse absorvendo a ideia. Sim, eles estavam fingindo ser namorados. Mas ele não sabia que isso significava dizer que amava aquela mulher louca e desvairada.

- Mas eu não amo você - disse o koorime com um ar categórico, como se isso encerrasse a questão.

- Eu também não amo você, céus! - Botan replicou, sentindo-se um pouco cruel por falar isso daquela forma. - Quer dizer, eu _gosto_ de você e tudo mais, não é que eu odeie você, mas...

- Pare de enrolar e diga o que quer falar - cortou Hiei, fazendo uma carranca.

Botan suspirou e cruzou os braços como se fosse uma professora paciente dando aulas de reforço.

- Bem... se você quiser que as pessoas acreditem que estamos namorando, Hiei, você vai ter que agir como um namorado!

Hiei piscou.

- Hn. Não é como se isso fosse novidade para mim. Eu sei disso.

- Então? Você não acha que o pessoal deve acreditar que nós estamos namorando? - questionou a ferry girl. Pelo menos o tempo que estavam gastando ali servia para que ela tentasse ajeitar seu pobre cabelo desarrumado.

- Não me importa se acreditam ou não. Só quero saber sobre Yukina com... com Kuwabara.

Botan girou os olhos.

- Ia ser ridículo todo mundo descobrir que estamos apenas fingindo, Hiei!

- Hn. Verdade. Mas só tem idiotas ali, ninguém vai descobrir.

- Você não devia pensar dos outros dessa maneira! Yusuke lhe derrotou logo na primeira vez em que vocês lutaram justamente por causa desse seu orgulho.

Hiei lançou um olhar furioso para a ferry girl; por que ela tinha que lhe lembrar daquele momento tão abominável? O olhar assustou Botan, e ela tentou contornar o que disse:

- B-bem, eu não disse isso para criticar você nem nada, mas... enfim! - a garota de cabelos azuis pigarreou. - Antes de irmos lá, como eu disse, tem certas coisas que você deve entender, Hiei.

O koorime abriu um sorriso arrogante para ela.

- E até parece que você vai me ensinar alguma coisa, Onna.

Botan tentou ignorar o comentário.

- Bom, primeiro de tudo, em hipótese alguma você pode sair gritando que me odeia. Quer dizer, eu sei que você me odeia - disse ela rapidamente, vendo as feições do koorime adquirirem um ar indignado -, mas você vai ter que fingir que não. Ou seja, isso inclui também não ser grosso comigo, nem me maltratar.

Hiei estava começando a achar que aquilo seria muito complicado.

- Hn.

- E também, quando eu disser que gosto de você ou algo do gênero... eu sei que isso parece ridículo, mas você vai ter que aparentar que gosta, ou algo assim. - Botan apoiou o queixo com o dedo, pensativa. - Ou você poderia dizer que gostava de mim também... não sei, o que você acha?

Hiei parecia prestes a pegar fogo e incendiar tudo a seu redor.

- Você espera mesmo que eu fique escutando você falar essas asneiras?

- Mas, Hiei! Nós estamos fazendo isso por sua causa! - protestou a ferry girl, apontando um dedo acusador para ele.

- Hn. Não espere que eu grite que amo você. Eu não faria isso mesmo que eu gostasse de você de alguma forma, Onna.

- É, tem razão - Botan fez uma careta ao falar. - Talvez seja melhor não falar nada... você é mesmo arrogante, então ninguém vai reparar.

Hiei estreitou os olhos para ela.

- Não me chame de arrogante, Onna.

Botan deu um risinho nervoso.

- Em todo caso, ainda temos que definir as...

- Não há o que definir. - ele se levantou bruscamente. - Venha. Vamos até lá de uma vez.

- Mas...

- Eu já entendi como devo agir, Onna. Eu não sou burro. A ideia toda foi minha.

Botan resmungou qualquer coisa, um pouco contrariada, mas não fez mais nenhuma objeção. O koorime e a ferry girl desceram a colina, os pés de Botan tropeçando no capim para acompanhar o passo rápido do koorime. Ao fundo do vale, puderam divisar os quatro amigos, sentados ao redor de uma pequena toalha discreta.

- Agora - murmurou Botan para o koorime, enquanto se aproximavam e ela engrenava um sorriso satisfeito - , pelo amor de Enma-sama, não suba em nenhuma árvore e me deixe lá sozinha.

- Hn. Eu sei o que fazer, Onna. - ele deu um sorriso arrogante.

Quando se aproximaram, a turma toda os cumprimentou. E, como esperado, todos se mostravam bastante surpresos.

- Então é verdade! - disse Yusuke com um ar descrente. - Eu pensei que a Keiko estava endoidando quando disse!

- Yusuke! - a namorada do garoto lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

- Você não é devagar, hein, baixinho?! - brincou Yusuke, dando um tapinha no ombro do youkai de fogo. Hiei fez uma carranca mal-humorada. O outro abaixou a voz antes de dizer: - Cá entre nós, você fez uma boa escolha.

- YUSUKE! - Keiko berrou antes de dar um beliscão no namorado. Hiei tentava não se render a vontade de chamar todos de idiotas miseráveis.

- Maaaas... como dizer... - Kuwabara falava, enquanto observava Hiei com olhos semicerrados. O koorime retribuiu o olhar com uma violência avassaladora. - Isso é estranho! É _impossível_! Botan, quantas ameaças ele lhe fez para você sair com ele?

- Ora, Kuwa-chan, não diga essas coisas! - respondeu a ferry girl, abrindo um sorriso supostamente alegre enquanto pensava um pouco desesperada o quanto Kuwabara havia chegado perto da verdade. - Você não acha que as pessoas podem descobrir o amor de uma forma adversa?

- Adversa? Que diabo é isso? - quis saber Kuwabara. Hiei deu um riso de desprezo.

- Bem, bem... vamos esquecer um pouco disso e... - Botan falou enquanto se virava para Yukina e exclamava: - Yukina-chan! Você está linda! Não tinha visto que você tinha se arrumado assim para hoje!

A irmã de Hiei deu um sorriso tímido.

- Obrigada, Botan-san. Eu estou realmente feliz por vocês dois! Eu sempre achei que vocês combinavam! E... e... ah, é tão bom saber que você está conseguindo ser feliz, Hiei-san! - Yukina abriu um sorriso meigo para o irmão.

Pela segunda vez no dia, Hiei sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado uma tremenda pancada na cabeça. _"Eu sempre achei que vocês combinavam!"_ A frase ecoava na mente do koorime. Como? Sua irmã, sua própria irmã, achava que ele combinava com uma... uma... uma louca irritante? Achava que ele estava sendo feliz com ela? Aquilo tudo só podia ser uma grande ironia do destino. A única razão para Hiei estar se submetendo a aquela situação tão ilícita - pelo menos, na opinião dele - , a única razão para ele estar fingindo que estava saindo junto com uma ferry girl que o irritava, era aquela garota de cabelos azul-esverdeados, que tinha o mesmo sangue que ele, e sorria, dizendo que ele combinava com uma anormal. Teria a mente de sua pobre irmã sido afetada por aquele alienígena de cabelos laranjas?

Quando o koorime voltou a si, piscando com irritação, percebeu que todos já estavam se reagrupando em volta da pequena toalha cheia de comida, rindo e conversando. Botan agarrou o pulso dele e puxou-o para sentar ao seu lado, o que rendeu um olhar mal-humorado de Hiei para ela. Quem ela pensava que era para tocar daquela forma nele?

- Mas, Botan-san, tem uma coisa que eu quero saber - disse Keiko após alguns minutos de conversa, enquanto apanhava um copo - De quem partiu a iniciativa?

Botan piscou, parando de cortar seu pão.

- Como?

- Quero dizer, a iniciativa de vocês namorarem. Sempre alguém toma a iniciativa, certo?

A ferry girl sentiu a comida girar no seu estômago, e lançou um olhar preocupado para Hiei. O youkai de fogo não olhava para ela; de repente, ele parecia ter um interesse especial por um garfo verde qualquer pousado na sua frente.

Em quase todas as situações, Botan odiava mentir. Mentir, para ela, era algo um pouco complicado e superior, que ela não sabia fazer muito bem, e todo mundo acabava descobrindo. Seu primeiro ímpeto foi dizer a verdade, mas logo se lembrou que o fato de ela estar ali já era uma mentira por si só; ela não estava namorando com Hiei. Não estava namorando com ninguém naquela terra - e nem em outras terras. E a verdade soaria ridícula: "Bem, quem tomou a iniciativa foi Hiei, ele pulou na janela do meu quarto e me obrigou a fingir que namoramos para ele poder tomar conta da Yukina-chan, como se o namorado dela fosse um leão ou algo assim, mas vai entender, o Hiei tem ideias de maníaco". Não. Não podia dizer aquilo. A verdade acabaria com tudo. E provavelmente seria morta pelo koorime ao seu lado antes que pudesse chegar na metade.

- Ahn... bem... - começou a guia, escolhendo as palavras enquanto sustentava um sorriso confuso. Podia sentir os olhos de Hiei pregados nela; provavelmente, o garfo verde perdera o interesse para ele. - Não foi... algo assim... bem...

- Merda, Keiko, como voce é indiscreta! - protestou Yusuke, a boca cheia de arroz-doce enquanto falava, quase cuspindo em Hiei. - Você não sabe? A Botan é tímida nesses assuntos. Eu não podia nem perguntar a cor da calcinha dela que ela quase me batia. - ele girou os olhos, como se perguntar a cor da calcinha de qualquer pessoa fosse normal. - E o Hiei é muito marrentão para sair por aí se declarando! Cara, no dia que ele fizer isso, estaremos próximos do apocalipse! - Yusuke arreganhou um sorriso malvado para Hiei. - Ou... não me diga que você foi bater na porta da Botan com uma flor na boca enquanto segurava um ursinho de pelúcia?

Botan teve que morder os próprios lábios para não rir. Além do que, ela se sentia errada por querer rir! Yusuke estava falando dela.

Hiei limitou-se a lançar um olhar mortal para o Reikai Tantei, enquanto murmurava:

- Baka.

Keiko ainda quis argumentar, mas a ferry girl conseguiu desviar o assunto, perguntando sobre Yukina e Kuwabara. Particularmente, Hiei gostou daquela atitude; Botan estava abrindo caminho para que ele conseguisse as informações que quisesse, sem muito esforço. "A idiotice dela tem alguma utilidade", ponderou Hiei, observando as curvas graciosas que os cabelos azuis faziam quando ela se curvava para frente.

* * *

**Eu demorei muito para lançar? Ç_Ç' Me desculpem! Eu tenho uma grande vontade de escrever a Valentines, mas esses dias me deram uma preguiça... bem, aí está. Fiz bem grande, para compensar minha preguiça u_u' eu sei que ainda está faltando romantismo e tudo mais, mas isso virá com o tempo. E, prestem atenção nesse cap., porque ele terá grandes referências futuras! o_ó/ Eu queria fazê-lo mais enquadrando o encontro, mas me alonguei demais na parte anterior... me desculpem ç_ç' o próximo capítulo virá o mais breve possível, eu prometo! Farei de tudo para escrever/lançar logo. Obrigada a todos que lêem e deixam reviews, vocês são o meu incentivo!**


	4. Mãos dadas

**Mais um capítulo, talvez esse tenha ficado muito bizarro, desculpem o_o  
**

**Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence, e eu não suporto mais digitar isso. ç_ç  
**

**

* * *

**

_Te amo, te amo, ela receia respirar  
Segurei sua mão, eu não tinha escolha_  
_Me trouxe pra praia, dançamos no mar  
_**- Rihanna - Te Amo**

O restante do dia foi gasto apenas com uma conversação animada entre os três casais, na qual Botan participou ativamente e Hiei se limitou a assistir. Algumas perguntas indiscretas continuavam a se voltar para o koorime e a ferry girl, e a guia se viu obrigada a responder a todas sozinhas, já que Hiei parecia estar muito mais interessado em fazer uma carranca de desagrado e lançar olhares irritados para Kuwabara. A comida estava boa, apesar de tudo, e Botan achou que estava se divertindo bastante ali.

Para desgosto de Hiei e alegria das garotas, acabou decidido que todos iriam passear na cidade para encerrar o passeio. Não ficava muito longe; apenas alguns metros de caminhada e estariam lá.

- Vai ser divertido por lá? - perguntou Yukina, que raramente ia até a cidade.

- Sim, eu acho que você vai gostar, Yukina-chan! - respondeu Botan, ignorando o olhar assassino que Hiei lançava para o garoto de cabelos laranjas ao lado de Yukina.

O trecho de mato verde que separava a colina da cidade foi coberto rapidamente pelos passos do grupo. Botan, Yukina e Keiko iam na frente, conversando e rindo. A alguns metros atrás, caminhavam os três garotos. Ocasionalmente, Yusuke puxava conversa com Kuwabara, e ambos conseguiam sustentar um diálogo agradável por algum tempo. Com Hiei, era diferente. Ele respondia apenas com monossílabos, e parecia ainda mais agressivo que o normal para com Kuwabara.

- Credo! Você está mordido ou o quê? Você nunca foi legal, mas hoje você está impossível! - reclamou o namorado de Yukina, lançando um olhar irritado para o koorime.

Hiei se limitou a dar um olhar feroz para o outro.

- Ahn, bem, não vamos brigar, vocês sabem, não é um bom lugar para isso - disse Yusuke, percebendo as faíscas que o youkai de fogo trocava com Kuwabara.

- Urameshi! Desde quando você é tão pacifista?! - protestou o garoto de cabelos laranjas.

- Apenas parem com isso, ora, deixe Hiei, ele deve ter seus motivos para estar irritado - falou Yusuke com um ar calmo. "Provavelmente, ele quer socar Kuwabara na cara por causa de Yukina", acrescentou mentalmente o namorado de Keiko.

- Ele nunca tem motivos! Ele sempre está com essa cara azeda!

- Qual o seu problema com isso? - pronunciou-se Hiei em tom pouco amigável.

- Nenhum! - disse Kuwabara em resposta. - Mas tem gente aqui que não merece ficar vendo essa sua cara sempre tão feia! E eu pensei que se você arranjasse alguma namorada ficaria mais agradável...! - o garoto abriu um sorriso sarcástico, olhando para Hiei: - Não vai me dizer que... a Botan te bate ou algo do tipo?

Yusuke precisou de todo o seu auto-controle para não rir. Ainda assim, não pôde evitar uma risada baixa.

Em questão de segundos, Hiei já puxava a espada pelo cabo, com uma carranca irritada de quem seria capaz de decepar mil cabeças seguidas. Botan sentiu seus cabelos eriçarem na nuca com a aura maldosa emitida pelo youkai, e antes que pudesse se conter, ela já tinha se virado.

- Hiei! - berrou, observando-o resmungar alguma coisa raivosamente enquanto puxava a espada, a alguns metros atrás dela. - O que você está fazendo?! Você prometeu que ia se comportar!

A voz da ferry girl quebrou qualquer concentração assassina que a mente do koorime pudesse ter alcançado, e ele sentiu os dedos escorregarem de leve do cabo da espada, um pouco surpreso. Irritado, Hiei lançou seu olhar mais feroz para Botan, o que fez a guia rapidamente virar-se para frente e cantarolar baixinho de boca fechada, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Se Yusuke estivesse prestando atenção em Hiei e no olhar cheio de sub-entendimentos que ele lançava para a guia espiritual, teria entendido toda a armação pendente entre os dois, mas estava ocupado demais rindo para prestar atenção no que quer que fosse.

- Não acredito! - exclamou Yusuke, enquanto ria abertamente. - O que você está fazendo, Hiei?! Ou melhor, o que a Botan fez com você?! Você prometeu que ia se comportar para _ela_?!

Hiei sentiu suas orelhas arderem. Não sabia dizer se aquilo era raiva, ou o que quer que fosse, que produzia aquelas cócegas interiores.

- Onna... - ele murmurou, quase rosnando, observando os cabelos azuis que dançavam cinquenta metros a sua frente. Algum dia iria se vingar por aquilo. E por um monte de coisas mais que ela já tinha feito. Incluindo as sensações estranhas que ela o fazia sentir.

Em toda sua vida, Hiei nunca imaginara que consideraria uma ferry girl abobada e alegre como uma... _ameaça_.

* * *

O ruído dos carros na cidade eram altos, e impressionavam Yukina. O grupo havia parado numa das praças da cidade, onde Kuwabara e Yusuke haviam se distraído com um grande cartaz pendurado na casa de jogos, anunciando a chegada de novos games. Yusuke ficou ansioso e quis entrar, mas Keiko protestou logo, dizendo que aquilo não era o tipo de coisa para se fazer num encontro, e os dois começaram a discutir, o que era normal entre eles. Kuwabara também pareceu ansioso para jogar as novidades, mas gritou para quem quisesse ouvir que não deixaria sua koorime sozinha ali. Yukina, que sempre era muito compreensiva e meiga - além de tímida -, sorriu para ele e disse que não haveria problema se ele quisesse entrar naquela loja engraçada de jogos, que ela o esperaria. Aquilo fez Kuwabara corar furiosamente e sorrir, e Hiei sentiu uma vontade brusca de vomitar.

Por fim, Keiko acabou se irritando com Yusuke e gritou para ele que ele podia fazer o que bem entendesse, que ela não estava ligando mais. Depois, saiu marchando para o outro lado da rua, onde haviam algumas vitrines coloridas, arrastando Yukina, que parecia preocupada. Yusuke murmurou consigo mesmo algo sobre ser normal brigar com Keiko, e tentou chamá-la duas ou três vezes, mas acabou desistindo.

- Ei, Urameshi! Está tudo bem vocês ficarem assim? - quis saber Kuwabara, observando com um olhar surpreso a garota de cabelos castanhos que levava sua namorada embora.

- Ahn, está, está. Daqui a pouco ela volta aqui - disse Yusuke despreocupado. - Vamos entrar?

- Vamos!

Os dois amigos desapareceram dentro da casa de jogos, deixando Botan e Hiei completamente sozinhos no meio da multidão japonesa que aproveitava a tarde fresca. Os dois não entendiam aquelas coisas estranhas de casal, e ficaram simplesmente ali, sem a menor ideia do que havia ocorrido, de fato.

Botan se sentiu incomodada com aquele silêncio. Ela olhou de esguelha para o koorime ao seu lado, que permanecia tão sério quanto antes.

- Ahn... - a ferry girl tentou pensar em algo para dizer, com um sorriso amigável. - Você não quer ir jogar também, Hiei?

- Não.

- Mas... é legal! Garotos gostam dessas coisas. Tem jogos de luta por lá.

- Não quero.

Botan não se deixou abalar.

- Então, você quer ir ver as vitrines comigo? As garotas estão lá!

- Sim, com certeza. Eu sempre quis olhar para aqueles vidros idiotas dos ningens - replicou Hiei com sarcasmo evidente.

- Sério? Então vamos!

Hiei ficou encarando o sorriso cheio de dentes dela com uma expressão rabugenta.

- Isso não foi sério, Onna. E por que você não consegue ficar calada?

Botan fez um bico, e falou em tom manhoso:

- Vamos, Hiei! Eu sei que você está se divertindo e quer se divertir mais! Você não deveria ser tão grosso comigo!

Aparentemente, aquilo não foi a coisa certa a se dizer. Hiei limitou-se a lançar um olhar mórbido para a garota ao seu lado.

- Eu vim por causa de Yukina. E ela não está mais aqui.

- Então! Vamos olhar as vitrines, a Yukina-chan está lá também, e... - a ferry girl se calou ao reparar no olhar frio que Hiei dedicava para ela.

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Enquanto o koorime permanecia de pé, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos enquanto os olhos vagos observavam a vida cotidiana, Botan se sentou em um dos pequenos bancos verdes da praça e entrelaçou os dedos no colo, suspirando baixinho; seu cérebro doía de cansaço. Ela pensava que não seria difícil se passar por namorada de alguém como Hiei, mas era extremamente difícil para ela, já que todas as perguntas embaraçosas sobravam para a guia espiritual, e ela era obrigada a responder de uma forma que não desagradasse Hiei, se não quisesse ser ameaçada de morte mais tarde. Ah! Como aquilo era difícil! Apesar de tudo, Botan não conseguia sentir raiva do koorime. Sabia que também estava sendo extremamente difícil para ele fingir que gostava de alguém como a ferry girl, em vez de simplesmente dar as costas para ela. Ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo por sua irmã. Botan sentiu um arroubo de compaixão por ele, e poderia ter abraçado-o ali mesmo, se ainda não sentisse medo de sentir aquela espada lhe atravessando feito um espeto; de repente, o fato de ele odiá-la não pareceu lhe incomodar tanto.

- Ei, Hiei! - chamou a guia espiritual.

"Três minutos. Ela só conseguiu ficar calada por três minutos", refletiu Hiei, antes de replicar:

- O quê?

- Você quer sorvete?

Hiei se virou de todo para ela, contemplando-a em seu pequeno vestido rosa em cima daquele banco.

- Não entendi, Onna.

- Eu perguntei se você quer sorvete - disse Botan, apontando para algo por detrás dele: - Tem sorvete ali.

Ele permaneceu olhando para ela. Um olhar que dizia com todas as letras: "eu não sei o que é isso, e você está me irritando falando dessa forma".

- Ah! Você nunca tomou sorvete? - surpreendeu-se a ferry girl.

- Hn. Não.

- Então eu vou comprar para nós dois!

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Botan se levantou do banquinho e foi em seus passos alegres até um carrinho de sorvete a poucos metros de onde estavam. Os olhos de Hiei foram chamados pelas cores vibrantes do carrinho, enquanto ele observava a garota de cabelos azuis pedir algo para um homem que parecia tomar conta daquele pequeno veículo.

Meio minuto depois, Botan voltava, ofegante, tropeçando nas pedrinhas salientes do calçamento.

- Hiei...

- O que é?

- Você gosta de chocolate?

Os olhos ametistas dela brilhavam enquanto ela perguntava. O koorime fez uma careta.

- Não sei.

- Como? Como alguém _não sabe_ se gosta de chocolate?! - indignou-se a guia.

- Eu não sei, não me lembro se já vi isso aí em algum canto, agora pare de encher meu saco - resmungou Hiei.

- Ah! Então eu vou comprar de chocolate para você! Ninguém pode ficar sem comer chocolate nessa vida! - disse Botan em tom alegre, antes de dar meia-volta e voltar para a carrocinha de sorvete.

O que mais irritou o koorime naquilo foi o fato de ela não ter se irritado. Normalmente, quando ele agia daquele modo com Botan, ela o reeprendia e protestava em tom choroso, o que proporcionava ao youkai de fogo uma certa - e mórbida - satisfação pessoal. Agora, ela parecia acostumada com aquilo - Hiei não gostou. Estava passando tempo demais com ela.

- No que você estava pensando? - perguntou a voz de Botan vinda de algum ponto da sua esquerda, empurrando algo nas suas mãos.

Hiei baixou o olhar e viu uma casquinha abarrotada de um creme marrom e condensado, e fez uma careta leve.

- Não é da sua conta. Como você conseguiu trazer esse troço sem tropeçar e jogar tudo no chão? - perguntou ele com sarcasmo.

Botan fez uma cara indignada, mas continuou a comer seu sorvete rosa com uma essência forte de morango.

- Você tem uma ideia muito errada sobre mim, Hiei! Eu posso ser muito habilidosa quando quero!

- Hn. Como quiser. - Hiei deu de ombros, e depois perguntou, apontando a casquinha que ela o fizera segurar: - O que é isso?

- Sorvete! - a boca pincelada de rosa de Botan abriu-se num sorriso convidativo. - Eu comprei de chocolate para você, achei que fosse gostar mais. É melhor comer antes que derreta!

O koorime franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada, encarando com insistência o doce em suas mãos. Quis perguntar como se comia aquilo, mas achou que estaria se rebaixando demais a Botan perguntando tal coisa. Espiando-a pelo canto dos olhos, Hiei achou que tinha conseguido entender como fazia para comer aquilo; ele imitou o gesto de Botan e aproximou a boca aberta daquela "gosma" marrom, e surpreendeu-se com a textura e a temperatura; era macio, e incrivelmente gelado, mesmo naquele sol. O sabor era o mais engraçado que ele já provara; um doce constante e temperado, forte, tão doce que se espalhava por toda a boca. Hiei nunca havia pensado que algo pudesse ser tão doce e frio, ao mesmo tempo.

- Então? O que acha? - perguntou Botan com um sorriso, observando o koorime por cima da cerejinha de seu sorvete.

- Hn. Não é tão ruim. Parece neve e açúcar. - ele murmurou numa voz quase inaudível, enquanto continuava a comer o resto num silêncio calmo.

- Ah! Eu sabia! Não há quem não goste de sorvete! - exclamou a guia em tom vitorioso.

Hiei não respondeu, concentrado em devorar seu sorvete. Realmente, era bom - ele tinha gostado. Não queria demonstrar _o quanto_ havia gostado para Botan, pois acreditava que isso só iria enfraquecer o medo já enfraquecido dela por ele; mas foi inevitável. Antes que ela pudesse alcançar a casquinha do sorvete, ele já havia terminado tudo.

- H-Hiei... - Botan gaguejou, um pouco surpresa.

- O que é? Você comprou, eu comi. Onna, se você for comprar mais, compre para mim.

Quando se virou para ela, o koorime se deparou com um sorriso enorme no rosto juvenil dela.

- O que é? - irritou-se ele. - Não sorria tanto. Você parece ainda mais idiota assim, Onna.

Botan não respondeu, imersa em suas próprias reflexões. Talvez Hiei não fosse tão mal e sanguinário, afinal; estava pensando seriamente em reavaliar seus conceitos por ele. Primeiro, ela via que ele era capaz de se fingir apaixonado por alguém que odiava apenas para proteger sua irmã; depois, descobria que ele era maníaco por sorvete. Bom, Hiei não era tão mal assim.

Ou não era tão mal, ou o mundo estava acabando.

Somente depois que Hiei tinha feito com que Botan gastasse todas as suas míseras moedas em pelo menos seis sorvetes - e ainda havia sugerido para a ferry girl um possível assalto no carrinho de sorvete - , Keiko e Yukina regressaram, parecendo felizes e calmas. O rosto de Keiko, porém, transformou-se numa máscara de fúria ao ver que Yusuke permanecia jogando junto com Kuwabara, e ela largou Yukina junto a Hiei e Botan, avançando como um lobo indomado até a casa de jogos. Botan sentiu uma afeição estranha ao ver Hiei dar um discreto olhar preocupado para Yukina; é, ele não devia ser tão mal assim.

Cinco minutos depois, Keiko aparecia, furiosa, seguida por um Yusuke insistente que tentava se redimir aos olhos da namorada; Kuwabara também, apareceu, com mais alegria que o casal, e saiu correndo e gritando por Yukina, antes de pegar a mão pequena entre a sua e fazer a koorime sorrir e corar. A ferry girl jurava que podia sentir a raiva de Hiei se solidificando no ar.

Os amigos decidiram que, por hora, o melhor seria encerrar o passeio. Yusuke, ainda nervoso com a raiva de Keiko, agarrou a mão da garota e propôs - com um sorriso imenso que mal cabia em sua cara - que ele a levasse para casa. A contragosto, Keiko aceitou. Botan e Yukina estavam morando no templo de Genkai, e voltariam para lá. Hiei, que não via nada de melhor para fazer, decidiu ir junto, no pretexto de acompanhar sua suposta "namorada", mas, na verdade, sua intenção era ver se ficaria tudo bem com Yukina, já que Kuwabara decidira acompanhar a garota até o templo, mesmo morando na cidade. O koorime não tinha nada de muito grande contra Kuwabara, na verdade; apenas achava que ele era idiota demais para merecer sua confiança. Ainda mais, quando se tratava de sua irmã.

Hiei e Botan foram na frente. A guia espiritual falava sem parar, decidida a fazer o lado "bonzinho" de Hiei aflorar para que pudessem conversar mais. Ele, porém, parecia não querer colaborar com isso - _se_ ele de fato tinha um lado "bonzinho", devia estar enterrado muito fundo. Atrás deles, vinham Yukina e Kuwabara, rindo, a koorime tímida e quieta, enquanto seu namorado falava sem parar, alegre. Mais atrás, vinham Yusuke e Keiko, o primeiro tentando reconquistar a confiança da namorada, enquanto ela fazia uma cara irritada, embora não estivesse tão magoada assim.

Foi então que Botan percebeu.

Se não tivesse olhado para trás, não teria reparado. Ao virar a cabeça, a ferry girl notou um fato interessante: Yukina e Kuwabara estavam de mãos dadas. Bom, era normal, eles eram, de fato, namorados - nenhum deles estava fingindo aquilo apenas para espionarem alguém, como era o caso de Hiei e Botan. Mais atrás, a ferry girl estreitou os olhos, e viu que, mesmo brigados, Yusuke continuava agarrado na mão de Keiko. É, pelo visto, andar de mãos dadas era uma circunstância comum entre namorados. Não que isso importasse.

Quer dizer... bem, importava sim.

Botan sentiu um olhar curioso nas suas costas. Virando-se mais uma vez, deparou-se com Keiko, olhando-a de um jeito confuso. Keiko virou-se rapidamente para Yusuke e os dois cochicharam algo que Botan não conseguiu ouvir muito bem, por causa do falatório interminável de Kuwabara. Apesar disso, a ferry girl conseguiu captar algumas palavras: "Hiei", "brigar", "Botan" e "distantes".

Oh, Deus.

Eles estavam achando que... seria mesmo?

Botan olhou para o koorime ao seu lado. De fato, ele andava a distância dela, como se tivesse medo de se contaminar pela alegria dela. Andavam separados uns três metros um do outro, e as mãos dele estavam enfiadas nos bolsos. A ferry girl suspirou, sentindo-se nervosa. Tinha um grande problema em mãos.

Quis chamar Hiei em voz alta e dizer tudo, mas se lembrou que não podia falar tudo, pois toda a farsa iria por água abaixo. Sendo assim, a guia fechou os olhos, escondendo as pupilas ametistas e concentrando sua força na mente.

"_Hiei_", chamou ela por telepatia, esperando alcançá-lo e não tropeçar em nada, enquanto abria os olhos o mínimo possível para enxergar o chão.

"_Por que está falando por telepatia, Onna?_", quis saber o koorime, alinhando seus pensamentos com os dela para se comunicarem.

"_É que não quero que ninguém ouça!_", explicou Botan mentalmente, lançando um olhar preocupado para Keiko, que continuava desconfiada que algo havia ocorrido entre o "casal".

"_Hn. Certo. Qual o problema?_"

"_Keiko está desconfiada sobre nós!_"

"_Como assim?_", a voz de Hiei conseguia soar agressiva até em pensamento.

"_Eu não sei bem! Pelo que entendi, ela ficou desconfiada por estarmos andando separados, algo assim_", refletiu a guia, franzindo a testa enquanto transmitia o pensamento para Hiei.

"_Hn. Mulher maldita. Eu devia tê-la matado quando tive chance, daí-_"

"_Hiei!_", chamou Botan, interrompendo o pensamento dele. "_Não adianta dizer isso agora. Temos que fazer algo para apagar essas suspeitas._"

"_Eu sei. Mas o que você sugere, Onna?_", questionou o koorime, os pensamentos deles transmitidos para ela com certo sarcasmo.

"_Não sei..._", disse Botan por pensamento, o que era uma certa mentira. Ela sabia, mas não tinha coragem para expressar aquilo.

"_Mentira. Você sabe. Diga_", replicou o koorime, lançando um olhar desafiador para as bochechas coradas dela.

Droga. Hiei conseguia entender até quando ela mentia. Botan pensou em como aquilo era chato; seus pensamentos e segredos eram um livro aberto para ele.

"_Não me importa se você acha chato, apenas diga_", insistiu o youkai de fogo, ainda captando a mente dela.

"_Hiei! Você me deixa louca lendo tudo que estou pensando!_", protestou Botan mentalmente. Ao seu lado, Hiei sorriu, e ela continuou: "_Bem... você sabe... todos estão de mãos dadas, então... namorados costumam andar de mãos dadas..._"

"_Não_", protestou Hiei, interrompendo os pensamentos quebradiços dela. "_Isso seria o cúmulo, Onna. Não vou andar de mãos dadas com você._"

"_Mas... vão todos descobrir...! Hiei...! Deixe de..._", começou Botan, apenas para ser interrompida mais uma vez:

"_Não. Ninguém vai descobrir nada. Estamos bem assim._"

A ferry girl suspirou e continuou a andar, num passo mais duro e irritado. Por que ele tinha que ser tão teimoso? Por que não aceitava as sugestões dela, ou ao menos deixava-a expôr sua sugestão por completo? Ele sempre subestimava o resto, achando que seus amigos eram idiotas e nunca descobririam nada. Mas Yusuke já chegara perto de descobrir naquele dia, e agora, estava sendo Keiko. Poderiam se dar mal com isso.

Hiei continuou do mesmo jeito, prestando mais atenção na voz de Keiko e Yusuke, porém. O koorime sentiu uma certa irritação ao distinguir uma frase perdida de Yusuke, dizendo algo como "Hiei deve ter maltratado Botan e devem estar brigados mesmo, é típico dele". De fato, a ferry girl não estava errada; eles estavam levantando suspeitas. E ainda era uma suspeita idiota; por que eles sempre achavam que ele era incapaz de olhar na cara de Botan sem arrancar um pedaço dela? Por que sempre o faziam aparentar como uma fera assassina querendo destruir a felicidade dela? Não era assim. Botan era a única que estava apoiando-o naquele plano idiota, e, apesar de não ter se dado conta, admirava-a por isso. Ela não tinha hesitado em se expor a aquelas situações, por causa dele.

Talvez segurar a mão dela não fosse tão mal assim. Pelo menos, aqueles idiotas ficariam surpresos, era o que Hiei pensava.

Botan sentiu seus dedos serem capturados por algo quente e grande. Olhando para a mão direita, surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela estava enlaçada na mão esquerda de Hiei, que agora olhava fixamente para frente, como se fosse um robô. Por alguma razão, a guia sentiu suas faces arderem e se avermelharem.

Hiei apertou mais um pouco a mão dela, surpreso em ver como aquela mão era pequena; apesar de ele próprio ser mais baixo que Botan, continuava sendo um garoto, e sua mão era indizivelmente maior que a dela. A mão dela era fina e comprida, pequena demais para a mão pontilhada de calos causados pelo cabo da espada que ele tinha.

Ainda estavam um pouco distantes um do outro, mas estavam de mãos dadas; isso era um bom começo. Botan ouviu os sussurros de Keiko e Yusuke silenciarem num gaguejo de surpresa do amigo, e ela sorriu consigo mesma.

Não esperava que a mão de Hiei fosse tão quentinha e confortável.

"_Não me pergunte sobre isso, Onna_", alertou Hiei mentalmente para a ferry girl.

Botan não respondeu e, por mais que tentasse ficar séria, o sorriso não fugia dos seus lábios, enquanto ela olhava para os próprios pés.

Quando se despediram de Keiko e Yusuke, e juntaram-se a Yukina e Kuwabara para ir até a estação de trem e voltar para o templo de Genkai, não soltaram as mãos um do outro, como se fossem incapaz de desfazerem aquele aperto.

Botan continuava sorrindo.

* * *

**N.A.: Acho que demorei pra postar esse capítulo, né? D: Me desculpem, eu tenho estado sem inspiração, isso é horrível. Pensei que não fosse conseguir terminar! Levei três dias escrevendo esse cap., espero que gostem! Eu tentei fazê-lo o mais coerente possível, mas me pareceu um pouco estranho, não sei porque o_o Em todo caso, eu poderia ter demorado mais ainda para conseguir escrevê-lo, se não tivesse planejado antes; a sorte é que eu já tinha idealizado esse cap. desde o início da fic, então não foi tão trabalhoso assim. XD E... bem, uma má notícia D8 Minhas aulas voltarão semana que vem (socorro! Ç_Ç), e provavelmente levarei mais tempo para atualizar essa fic, e as outras (eu tenho 3 fanfics em andamento, oh god i_i). Me desculpem por isso! Farei o possível para atualizá-las o mais cedo possível, no mesmo ritmo de sempre! Ç_Ç Bem, é isso... espero que tenham gostado, até o próximo cap.! o/**


	5. Mudança de planos

**Bom... ainda existe alguém aqui? Então, eu sumi por um tempo colossal. Faz dois anos (G_G) que postei o cap. 4, e vim escrever/postar o cap. 5 agora. Estou me superando em tempos absurdos de postagem entre capítulos. LOL De qualquer modo, peço muitas desculpas a todos vocês. Tive vários problemas – dentre eles, a preguiça, para ser sincera – e as coisas apertaram em 2011, por causa do preparatório para vestibular e tudo mais. Não sei se alguém ainda lembra dessa fic, mas fiquei muito enternecida com os últimos reviews que vocês deixaram. 20 reviews! O_o Seria falta de educação minha não continuar essa história, pela qual tenho um carinho tão grande. Sendo assim, desculpem-me mais uma vez pela minha incrível lentidão, e espero que gostem do cap., e espero que o VEJAM depois de todo esse tempo... G_G (não ia falar isso aqui, mas precisei reler a fic para me situar um pouco. LOL).**

**Alguns termos que não lembro se expliquei antes e que são relevantes para entender a fic:**

**Onna: é o vocativo que o Hiei usa para chamar a Botan na versão original do anime, que significa, basicamente, "mulher". É comum usarem-no em fics em inglês, que estou mais acostumada a ler, e acho interessante colocar XD**

**Ferry girl: outro termo estrangeiro (estrangeirismo, tsc, que coisa feia u_u) que uso para descrever a Botan, bem comum em fics em inglês e em algumas HB clássicas em português. Significa algo como "garota da travessia", reverente ao trabalho da Botan como guia espiritual.**

**Ningenkai, Makai e Reikai: mundos de YuYu Hakusho: Mundo Humano, Submundo (ou Terra dos Demônios/Youkais), e Mundo Espiritual, respectivamente. Mais uma vez, decidi manter os termos originais por uma afinidade estranha que tenho com eles. _**

**Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho e seus personagens não me pertencem, e se pertencessem, já teriam fugido do meu domínio imperialista nesses dois anos de desaparecimento.**

* * *

_E pintando anéis em volta de seus olhos, esses buracos salpicados tão cheios de lágrimas_

_Um suspiro pesou sobre os farrapos onde eu e você estávamos deitados_

**The Hazards of Love 4 (The Drowned) – The Decemberists**

Botan só percebeu que fazia mais de trinta minutos que estava apoiada no parapeito da janela quando seus cotovelos começaram a arder pelo contato prolongado com a madeira quente. Ela ajeitou-se melhor na janela, mudando a posição da cabeça para apoiá-la de forma mais confortável nas mãos. Do lado de fora de seu quarto, a paisagem em tons de verde e dourado brilhava de forma calma, observada pelos olhos sonhadores da ferry girl.

Não era do seu feitio espiar casais numa tarde ensolarada qualquer, mas Botan dedicava especial atenção às figuras alegres de Yukina e Kuwabara, acomodados em algum ponto do jardim de Genkai e ignorando a presença da garota de cabelos azuis que os observava. Eles riam e conversavam – Yukina escutava, e Kuwabara falava por ambos -, enquanto o olhar distante de Botan se perdia em algum ponto entre as madeixas verde-azuladas da irmã de Hiei e o sorriso de Kuwabara. Aquilo lhe parecia o perfeito retrato da felicidade conjunta.

Se por um lado a cena a incentivava a manter o plano de Hiei apenas para convencê-lo de que Kuwabara proporcionava uma felicidade sem-igual à Yukina, por outro, fazia a ferry girl sentir-se estranhamente sozinha, sem ninguém que lhe tratasse de maneira tão doce, e com um adicional de um koorime irritado que não gostava nem um pouco dela. Tais ideias preenchiam sua mente de um vazio estranho, o que era incomum. Como guia do Reikai, nunca tivera muito tempo para pensar em si mesma, ou em seus sentimentos – era um trabalho difícil, que exigia sua devoção integral. A imagem de seus amigos compartilhando um sentimento doce que ela provavelmente nunca experimentaria a fazia triste e solitária, mas, de alguma forma, ela era capaz de manter sua máscara sorridente no lugar que lhe cabia. O que importava se nunca seria capaz de amar e ser amada? Tinha amigos maravilhosos, e era por eles que existia. Era por Yukina e Kuwabara que se submetera ao crivo cruel de Hiei, esperando que, de alguma forma, fosse capaz de fazê-lo enxergar a riqueza dos sentimentos entre a irmã do koorime e seu namorado.

Os pensamentos distraíram Botan, anuviando sua concentração e deixando o estalo leve no piso de madeira atrás dela passar despercebido.

- Onna.

O chamado familiarmente arrastado e exclusivo fez Botan levantar a cabeça e arregalar os olhos, abandonando a visão harmoniosa da janela para fixar os olhos num koorime mal-humorado que pisava em seu tapete rosa felpudo.

- Hiei! – a voz da ferry girl ecoou em um gritinho. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você. – ele indicou a janela com um aceno de cabeça, rodeado por um estranho ar confidencial. – Vigiando o idiota com minha irmã.

- Eu não estava vigiando-os!

- Você já estava nessa janela antes de eu chegar. Não minta.

- Não estou mentindo! – Botan articulou sua melhor careta para ele. – Há uma diferença entre "observar" e "vigiar", sabia?

Hiei franziu a testa.

- Não, não há.

- Claro que há!

- Não há.

- Deixe de ser teimoso! São duas coisas completamente diferentes!

- Explique, então.

Botan mordeu o lábio três ou quatro vezes, antes de resmungar:

- Bem, como posso dizer... são... se você me pedir para explicar de repente...

Hiei girou os olhos.

- Saia da frente. Quero olhar o idiota melhor.

A ferry girl contorceu a boca em desagrado.

- Ah, eu devia imaginar. Você veio alugar minha janela com fins malignos.

Ele encarou-a em silêncio, antes de responder:

- Prefiro lugares altos. Mas o idiota está na área descampada, é ruim observá-los de tão longe.

Botan suspirou, resignada. Queria puxá-lo pelos ombros e jogá-lo de volta numa de suas árvores para ter sua confortável janela de volta, mas preferiu não arranjar briga com alguém que parecia tão inclinado a matá-la.

Os próximos minutos, para a surpresa de Hiei, foram gastos em silêncio, com uma Botan emburrada dobrando as roupas que deixara espalhadas pelo chão. Ela não gostava de dobrar roupas, mas não tinha nada para fazer ali, e não estava disposta a deixar seu pobre quarto rosa sozinho com um koorime maligno.

- Diga, Hiei – ela puxou conversa, depois de sentir-se sufocada pelo silêncio -, o que você odeia tanto no Kuwa-chan?

Hiei respondeu sem virar a cabeça para trás, ainda fixo na figura pacífica que o casal formava.

- Há uma série de motivos que o tornam estúpido e ridículo. Não me peça para enumerá-los.

- Não vou aceitar uma resposta tão evasiva! – Botan bufou. – Acho bom você ser sincero comigo, já que estamos no _meu_ quarto!

Ela proferiu a última frase com um ar de superioridade, como se o fato de ambos estarem em seu habitat clarificasse a dominância da ferry girl.

- Eu não lhe devo respostas, Onna. Nem no seu quarto, nem no inferno.

Botan abriu a boca para argumentar, fechando-a bruscamente em seguida – era Hiei, afinal. Sabia que não podia esperar dele uma resposta que não fosse pontilhada por sarcasmo e superioridade. Não era surpresa saber que ele tinha mais inimigos do que amigos.

Ainda assim, Botan era Botan, e recusava-se a ficar calada.

- Eu acho o Kuwa-chan uma ótima pessoa – disse a ferry girl, não percebendo o efeito cáustico que o apelido que ela dera a Kuwabara causava em Hiei -, e ele realmente ama a Yukina-chan. Você, que tem mantido os olhos neles, devia saber disso melhor que ninguém!

Hiei fechou os punhos, numa clara demonstração de irritação, mas que não causou o efeito esperado em Botan. Observar a palma da mão do koorime esconder-se sobre seus dedos a fez lembrar do dia em que foram forçados, pela situação em que se achavam, a dar as mãos. A ferry girl sentiu um giro engraçado no estômago, e seu rosto adquiriu um leve tom rosado.

- ...Onna?

- Hã? – Botan piscou, saindo do transe que a lembrança havia lhe proporcionado. Suas mãos suavam.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse.

- Não – admitiu ela, fazendo o koorime se irritar ainda mais.

Hiei direcionou sua atenção novamente à janela, sentindo suas veias pulsarem com certa violência pelo duplo efeito da presença de Botan e da imagem de um Kuwabara prestativo se oferecendo para alimentar Yukina, que ria e corava.

Por um breve instante, o sorriso escancarado do ruivo o lembrou um pouco de Botan, embora Hiei não achasse que Botan tivesse alguma semelhança com cavalos sorridentes, como Kuwabara parecia ter, em sua opinião. Ainda assim, Hiei não podia negar que ambos eram semelhantes – o ruivo e a ferry girl tinham o dom de irritá-lo e serem estupidamente alegres na maioria das ocasiões.

Uma ideia maligna estalou na mente de Hiei, e ele arregalou os olhos.

_Claro._

- Onna. – ele chamou calmamente, girando no chão para encarar Botan, que dobrava um pijama estampado por coelhos em várias cores.

Botan quase engasgou com a própria respiração ao perceber que o koorime sorria; não apenas por aquele ser um gesto raro vindo dele, mas por ser um sorriso perfeitamente assustador.

- S-sim?

- Fale mais sobre o idiota.

- O quê?

- Kuwabara.

Botan piscou.

- O que você quer saber sobre ele?

O sorriso de Hiei pareceu se intensificar.

- Nada em especial.

- Hiei, você está me assustando. – ela guardou o pijama dobrado na gaveta mais próxima, temendo que ele enlouquecesse e praticasse alguma maldade contra suas roupas de dormir favoritas.

O koorime tentou girar a direção da conversa.

- Você disse que o considerava uma ótima pessoa.

- Ele não parece, ele _é_! – afirmou a ferry girl em tom categórico. – Você deveria tentar conhecê-lo melhor, Hiei! Aposto que ficaria surpreso!

- O que há de tão surpreendente naquele idiota? – a voz do koorime adquiriu um tom de satisfação pessoal ao ver os olhos de Botan brilharem.

- Bem, ele pode parecer um pouco desajeitado e estranho, mas na verdade é muito corajoso e tem um coração enorme! Sempre pensa em todos nós antes de si mesmo, é muito gentil, e ele cria gatos! – ela destacou as duas últimas palavras com a voz, como se acreditasse que aquele fosse um fator determinante do caráter humano. – Além do mais, ele ama a Yukina-chan acima de tudo! Ele seria capaz de morrer por ela! – os olhos de Botan ganharam vários tons de rosado. – Isso não é admirável? Ele é um homem raro, muito raro!

Botan forçou-se a parar de falar para conseguir respirar adequadamente, após um monólogo tão eloqüente. Hiei parecia estranhamente satisfeito.

- Você o considera bastante, Onna.

- Claro! Assim como considero Yusuke, Kurama-kun, e até você, Hiei!

O tom de voz que ela usara para falar _"até você, Hiei!"_ fez o koorime sentir-se consideravelmente irritado. Ele tentou balancear os próprios sentimentos, focado no que queria conseguir através de todo aquele falatório:

- Tem certeza?

Botan piscou, confusa.

- Como?

- Você tem certeza que o considera da mesma forma que eu e os outros?

- Por que não seria assim? – Botan não entendia onde o koorime queria chegar.

- Você fala dele com bastante admiração, Onna. Como se ele fosse _muito importante_ para você.

A afirmação parecia tão absurda para Botan que ela não pôde deixar de pensar que, por algum milagre extraterrestre, Hiei estava fazendo alguma piadinha para alegrar o dia. O que _não era_ do feitio dele, claro.

- Oh, Hiei! – Botan decidiu acompanhar o ritmo da conversa. – É isso? Você está com ciúmes? – ela riu. – Não se preocupe! Não importa quantas ameaças de morte você me imponha, eu sempre considerarei você uma ótima pessoa!

Hiei sentiu um inexplicável desejo de puxar os cabelos azuis de Botan até que ela revogasse uma afirmação tão ridícula como aquela. Seus olhos estreitaram de maneira perigosa.

- Não fuja do assunto, Onna.

- Perdão? – Botan ainda ria.

- O idiota. Você gosta dele.

- Claro que sim. Mas não se preocupe, Hiei. Por alguma razão, eu também gosto de você.

- Fique com ele.

Botan achava que Hiei estava confuso demais para seu gosto. Ela estava quase desistindo daquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça.

- Como assim?

Hiei levantou o queixo, parecendo satisfeito por ter chegado onde queria.

- Estamos trabalhando juntos nisso, Onna. Eu quero Yukina longe do idiota, e você tem uma adoração estúpida pelo idiota. Fique com ele para você. Será melhor para Yukina.

Botan permaneceu em silêncio, precisando de algum tempo para processar as palavras frias do koorime. Algo dentro dela doeu, e ela adiantou-se passos o suficiente para estender a mão e desferir um sonoro tapa no rosto desavisado de Hiei.

Em qualquer outra situação, Hiei jamais teria sido atingido por um golpe tão óbvio. A única razão para isso era o fato de que ele não mantinha sua guarda em alta quando estava a sós com a ferry girl, plenamente consciente que ela era tão ameaçadora quanto os bichos de pelúcia espremidos nas estantes do quarto dela. Talvez o ambiente excessivamente rosado e alegre tenha contribuído também para rebaixar suas defesas. Um turbilhão de confusão e dor o atingiu junto com o tapa, e sua mente pareceu sair do ar por alguns momentos.

- _Nunca_ repita isso! – gritou a voz de Botan num tom horrorizado. – Você tem a mínima consciência do que acabou de dizer? Tem certeza de que gosta tanto da sua irmã quanto _diz_ gostar?

As palavras dela não faziam nenhum sentido para ele, que a encarava de olhos arregalados e imóveis.

Botan abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, pronta para dizer tudo o que parecia explodir em seu peito, mas não conseguiu verbalizar nada mais além de gritinhos irritados. Ela virou-se bruscamente, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta com força, as mãos ainda trêmulas.

Hiei tinha certeza que vira lágrimas nos olhos da ferry girl.

* * *

**N.A.: Desapareço por dois anos e volto com um capítulo triste... essa sou eu 8D /pedras/ Me desculpem por isso, nem eu esperava uma reviravolta tão grande neste capítulo, a ideia me surgiu hoje, e depois de alguns minutos de prática, consegui inseri-la perfeitamente no contexto original da fic! :3 O que acharam do Hiei com suas idéias dignas de novela das oito para separar a Yukina e o Kuwabara? XD Vale salientar que o fato da Botan ficar tão irritada não é apenas pelo Hiei estar sendo cruel com ela, mas também por ele sugerir algo tão errado com tanta naturalidade, como se quisesse usá-la. Mas não sintam raiva dele! XD Hiei é um pouquinho inocente em alguns aspectos, especialmente em relações afetivas. Tanto é que ele não tinha noção da crueldade do que estava propondo 8'D Bem, espero que tenham gostado do cap. Queria fazer maior para compensar minha ausência, mas achei tão bom parar onde parei... escreverei mais essa semana ainda, se eu receber muitos reviews legais ;u; -chata- Mandem reviews, deem sinal de vida, por favor, nem que seja para me chutar por ter sumido!**


End file.
